Passion That Unhinges My Soul
by HeartlessEcho
Summary: Seventeen year old Death the Kid is no longer a child. His raging hormones for his partner can prove just that. "He wanted to be inside her, to bury himself deep within her body and hear her beg for him." Death the KidxOC


Passion That Unhinges My Soul

* * *

You know that when I hate you, it is because I love you to a point of passion that unhinges my soul. ~Julie de Lespinasse

* * *

"You never do things the way they're planned." Hesper's voice was a cold hiss.

"I have to work under certain conditions, you know," Death replied, shrugging her words off.

Hesper's eyes closed for a moment; _…four, three, two, one… _Her green cat eyes opened once again, painful anger rushing through her.

"If it wasn't for you damn symmetry, we could have gotten the job done."

Death's eyebrow rose for a second as he stared the girl down, daring her to challenge him.

"No wonder your father set me up as your sitter. You can't do a damn thing correctly, can you?"

Death pushed Hesper against the wall, quieting her with his hand. It was imperative that she was quiet, or he would have to do unspeakable things to her. It was strange to admit it, but it excited him when she was defiant and feisty. He could feel himself harden at the closeness between them. People in the hallway turned to stare at him— it was evident that Death was attracted to the girl.

His lips moved closer to Hesper's ear, causing the fire headed girl to blush a deep shade of pink. Death's breath brushed against her ear, making the girl shudder in unquenchable pleasure.

"Don't say another word." The raven haired boy released her, placing his hands back in his pockets and walking away.

Hesper's chest heaved slowly as she tried to catch her breath. Her head was spinning wildly from the closeness they had shared. She liked it when they fought like this— it was the only time he could give her so much pleasure. Sometimes he would even do her the favor of pressing his knee between her legs, an action that would send her mind reeling helplessly into pleasure. She loved it when he hissed in her ear, his breath sending goosebumps over her body. Or when his hips would brush slightly against hers. She even liked it when he looked at her with those bright yellow eyes, pissed and angry, but with an undertone of something a lot deeper than that.

Hesper's knees stopped shaking long enough for her to stand up and chase after Death. He made her feel weak, both physically and mentally. She was supposed to be his 'sitter', yet he always ended up the winner.

"Why do you always have to do this? Why can't you admit you're wrong?"

Death's eyes didn't shift from their position as he kept walking.

"Because I'm Death the Kid and you are just some girl. Trust me, you'll get tired of me soon and just leave. I'm just pushing you into doing something I really want you to do."

Hesper stopped dead in her tracks, her eyebrows knitting together for a second. So he really didn't want her. All those moments she believed were full of lust and need were just true moments of anger. She nodded slowly in understanding.

"Sometimes I wonder how Patty and Liz stand being around you. No. I wonder how _anyone _stands being around you."

Hesper turned to leave, but not before Death's hand quickly reached and grabbed her wrist.

"Death-"

"Quiet," he hissed softly, dragging her into an empty classroom and shutting the door behind him. That was the last straw. He pushed her against the door roughly, his hands on either side of her face, trapping her between the door and his body.

"If being around me pisses you off so much, why didn't you leave sooner?" His warm breath fanned across Hesper's lips, making her blush in response.

"I-It's my job to-"

Death's knee pressed softly against her groin, earning a moan from the girl. He smirked wickedly, rubbing his knee in circles, driving Hesper into a lust-filled oblivion.

"Was it because of this?" he whispered in her ear, sucking her earlobe slowly as his knee pressed harder, looking for the one spot that would make her moan in ecstasy.

"D-Death!"

Bingo. Death's knee pressed his knee harder against that spot, making Hesper squirm in pleasure and delight. Her hands searched for something to hold on to, something to ground her or she would lose herself in this feeling of bliss. Her hands finally found Death's hair and tangled themselves in the rich black mass as he took her higher.

Eyes closed tight and lips parted, Hesper ground herself against Death, moaning his name repeatedly, chanting it, wanting him to continue giving her such delight.

_Her lips are so delicious, so full and sexy. I don't know what I would do with myself if I ever heard her moan my name out of those sweet lips of hers._

Death's lips crashed into Hesper's without hesitation, kissing deeply and passionately. He sucked and nipped at her bottom lip ferociously, taking in the sweet taste of fresh green apples and caramel. Just the taste of her sent his mind spinning. He needed more of her or he would drive himself crazy. He darted his tongue inside her parted lips, causing the girl to groan and blush at the intrusion. Painfully slow, Death's tongue savored every inch of her mouth; the roof of her mouth, her perfect teeth, her cheeks, until he finally reached her tongue. His tongue flicked teasingly against Hesper's, earning a whimper from her swollen lips, something he had so much wished of hearing.

_I've so longed to screw her senseless; to make her forget any pain I've ever caused and let her just drown in the pleasure I'm giving her. But I want to be there to save her from that pleasure as well. I want to make it all stop just so that I can let her drown in it again. I want for her lips to beg me for more, to then beg me to stop. I want her to want me and get sick of me all at once. I want her again, and again, and again until she gets tired of me. I want to do things to her that no man could ever do to her again._

Death's left hand pinned Hesper's arms up while the right hand locked the door. His lips then attacked her neck roughly, but not before he noticed how high her collar was. He clucked his tongue in disapproval, running his eyes over her frame.

"We're going to have to do something about this, aren't we?"

Hesper blushed a violent red and squirmed against his arms, and Death couldn't help but notice how her breasts bounced as she did so.

"Now, now, Hesper… Don't get impatient with me."

Death's lips pressed softly against hers as his hand trailed her voluptuous frame. He cupped one of her breasts and kneaded gently, allowing her to become more comfortable with him. Hesper's body relaxed as he did so, and a soft moan escaped her lips. His hand trailed down to her hips, giving them a gentle squeeze before heading towards her shirt. He toyed with the hem, each second turning into torture for him. He wanted to be inside her, to bury himself deep within her body and hear her beg for him. His lower body tightened at the though, and he hurriedly pulled her shirt over her head, attacking her neck the second it was gone.

Death pressed his tongue against the hollow of her collarbone, licking up until he hit her jaw. He nipped softly, earning a soft moan from Hesper before he moved lower, searching for her spot. Hesper tilted her head back for him, allowing him more access to find, until he finally found it near the base of her neck. Hesper groaned his name out loudly and he bit down on the spot, making her yell in ecstasy.

"Death… More, please…"

Death's lips pulled away from her neck, and his hand took hers.

"I think this would be better continued elsewhere."

"B-But why?"

Death's lips turned up into a mischievous smirk. He buried himself in her hair and whispered into her ear, "So you can be as loud as you want."


End file.
